


Laughing Stock

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: When you push a man too far, he pushes you over the ledge.





	

“Hey, moron, you’re going to help, right!?”

Another insult to add to his name. It’s not new, but even so, it still hurt.

“Hey! Are you fucking listening to me!? Help me up, or I will _get_ up and beat the shit out of you!” He stared down at the bloodied face of the urban female, watching her dark eyes draw lines on him in hate. In the distance was the Trapper, stalking his way over.

“HELP ME!”

He watched her in silence, eyes as dead as the landscape around them. He wondered how she would help him if he helped her. More insults? More comments of how much of a loser he was?

He took a step back, causing her to panic as the heartbeat began to echo in their ears. “Please, help me! Let me up, please!”

For a moment, he wondered if she would beat him when she got up, when he felt weak. He took another step back and slowly turned away, beginning to walk to the exit door to pull the handle on his own.

She started screaming at him and then at the murderer as he picked her up, hauling her onto his shoulder that rippled with muscle. 

“Don’t you fucking care for people about to get fucking murdered!?” 

Dwight adjusted his glasses with a dirty finger before turning to watch her face turn to an expression of despair. “Goodbye, Nea. It was nice not knowing you.”

He heard her scream in agony as he walked out of the area of Hell, feeling little remorse at another person who never truly cared for the laughing stock.


End file.
